Bibir
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dice suka bentuk bibir Gentaro. Mirip hati. Merah. Sedikit tebal. Bibir yang seolah terus-menerus meminta ciuman. Bibir seorang pembohong. Gen/Dice.


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate. No profit gained from this fanwork. Warning: Mob/Dice. Gen/Dice. Enjoy!

* * *

 **BIBIR**

* * *

Dice menatap kedua lengannya sendiri yang seolah tengah mencoba mencengkeram lantai becek. Ia tentu tidak bisa mencengkeramnya.

Kegaduhan selalu terjadi pukul satu dini hari, berakhir sebelum terdengar bunyi klakson di jalanan—atau ketika matahari baru bangun dari tidur panjang. Ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan desah. Lantas, orang-orang di sekelilingnya mencemooh; betapa ia sesungguhnya tak lebih dari gelandangan yang senang diperkosa. Dice tidak diperkosa, yang benar saja. Ia justru menawarkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela. Dan persanggamaan kotor ini akan terjadi kalau ia kalah di meja judi. Hampir setiap malam.

Kadang, meski ini jarang sekali terjadi, Dice mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Tiga tahun lalu ia adalah anak bangsawan. Masalah muncul, ia kabur membawa banyak uang. Ia mau hidup enak dengan menggandakan uang tersebut, maka ia berakhir di tempat perjudian. Hanya dalam tiga hari, uangnya habis. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak.

Dice menawarkan tubuhnya semata-mata bukan cuma karena kecanduan main judi. Ia hanya merasa senang. Sebab, dengan melalui seks, ia selalu berhasil menangkap momen-momen kebinatangan manusia—dan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti membuncah. Inilah! Inilah! Manusia memang bagian dari binatang! Haha. Tidak peduli meski tubuhnya terasa sakit dan meninggalkan jejak memar di pagi hari, ada kepuasan tersendiri yang tak pernah dirasakannya ketika masih di rumah besar.

Seseorang menyentuh dadanya. Tangan kasar dengan urat yang jelas milik seorang pria. Ia mendesah lagi. Pejuh mendadak muncrat di mukanya. Ia terkesiap. Mata menatap nyalang, melihat ada lengkungan puas di bibir pria yang tidak diketahui namanya. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari manusia? Khususnya laki-laki ngaceng yang tidak kuat melihat perempuan di jalan—meski ia bukan perempuan, dan meski ia sendiri pun adalah laki-laki yang kini juga tengah ngaceng.

Dice mengerang saat rambutnya ditarik ke belakang. Sodokan lebih keras dan cepat. Mulutnya megap-megap. Ia kembali melihat kedua tangannya sendiri. Mengepal, mencengkeram angin. Terbayang dalam benaknya, sesosok laki-laki muda yang suka pakaian kuno, si tukang bohong. Barangkali dia sedang tertidur lelap ditemani bunyi hujan. Atau begadang untuk menulis.

.

* * *

.

Dice keluar dari tempat perjudian di kala matahari lenyap terhalangi awan hitam. Pukul lima tapi terasa seperti masih malam. Hujan belum berhenti, menciptakan genangan air di jalanan beton. Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri kehujanan, seperti dalam film drama romantis. Harusnya di saat begini ada kekasih datang, membawa payung. Tapi siapa orang gila yang keluar di pagi hari ketika hujan sambil mencari-cari kekasihnya yang entah berada di mana.

Ia masih berjalan, kedinginan, kotor, lapar, layaknya gelandangan. Pukul enam dan ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen kumuh pinggiran kota. Tetes-tetes air di pakaiannya jatuh meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang koridor. Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Seseorang membuka pintu bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengetuk.

"Selamat pagi! Aku kalah judi lagi," katanya mengawali percakapan yang lalu diakhiri tawa.

.

* * *

.

Ada banyak tawa yang tidak terdengar seperti tawa. Dan Gentaro mampu dengan mudah menebaknya.

"Judi bukan cuma soal uang," kata Dice, ketika ditanya kenapa. "Ada kesenangan lain yang tidak mungkin bisa kau pahami, Gentaro."

Dice duduk di sofa. Sudah mandi, sudah wangi, sudah pakai pakaian, ditambah selimut. Menyeruput coklat panas berdua dan sandwich di atas piring. Gentaro membuang napas.

"Jangan buat dirimu sendiri sakit," pesannya.

"Aku kuat."

"Sakit tidak memandang kau sekuat apa."

Dice tertawa lagi. "Aku cuma hujan-hujanan, seperti yang kau lakukan ketika kau masih bocah ingusan."

Gentaro tidak menanggapi.

"Omong-omong, aku kedinginan. Mau membuatku hangat?"

Coklat panas terabaikan di atas meja tatkala bibir mereka bertemu dalam lumatan kasar dan memaksa.

.

* * *

.

Dice merasa damai dan tidak memikirkan apa pun ketika melakukannya dengan Gentaro. Ia fokus menikmati. Seperti disentuh seorang kekasih.

Ia selalu menuntut di awal, demi melenyapkan keragu-raguan dalam gerakan kawannya itu. Mereka tak pernah melewatkan ciuman. Kadang lembut, kadang kasar dan basah. Dice suka bentuk bibir Gentaro. Mirip hati. Merah. Sedikit tebal. Bibir yang tampak seolah terus-menerus meminta ciuman. Bibir seorang pembohong. Kira-kira, apa yang Gentaro pikirkan soal bibir Dice? Ah, tentu saja, tidak bakal jauh dari bibir nakal yang senang menghisap penis—meski ia jarang melakukannya dengan Gentaro.

Dice memalingkan muka. Ia tak pernah berhasil melihat binatang di mata kawannya. Hal itu membuat dadanya jauh lebih membuncah. Gentaro mengecup lehernya yang sudah banyak dibubuhi tanda merah entah oleh siapa saja.

"Kadang aku ingin tahu rasa bokongmu," kata Dice di sela desah.

"Kau mau kita tukar posisi?"

"Eh—ya!"

Gentaro mengulas senyum. "Baiklah."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku bohong."

Tentu saja, Dice tahu itu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari jawaban si tukang bohong? Ia menggeliat ketika penis mulai masuk. Bibirnya dibungkam. Jangan mendesah, suaramu memalukan. Dice menekankan itu dalam kepalanya. Mereka bersanggama di pagi hari ketika hujan mulai reda. Ia memandang kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram selimut. Tangan Gentaro merayap, mencengkeram tangannya. Dice tersenyum. Begini lebih baik.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan tanganku yang kau cengkeram."

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku senang."

Gentaro menggigit leher belakangnya.

"Ah…"

"Apa kau masih mau main judi?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu di saat kita sedang begini."

Gentaro menghentikan gerakannya. "Karena kau selalu begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana."

"Meminjam uang padaku tanpa pernah membayarnya."

"Aku membayarmu dengan tubuhku, tahu!"

Gentaro menyodoknya lagi tiba-tiba. Dice mengerang. "Ini bukan _dorama_."

"Aku akan membayarnya kalau aku menang."

"Kau tidak pernah menang."

Dice tertawa.

"Kau sengaja kalah, Dice."

Tawa itu langsung lenyap.

"Aku ingin kau menang."

Dice memandang langsung ke arah mata Gentaro. "Kenapa."

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Karena aku berutang banyak padamu?"

"Aku harap kau lebih cerdas dari ini."

"Hey! Apa maksudmu aku bodoh!"

Gentaro tertawa. Dice ikut tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar benar-benar seperti tawa. Hanya di dalam apartemen ini, ia merasa lebih bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Melepaskan kebinatangannya sejenak, lalu utuh menjadi manusia. Ia bertanya-tanya, ketika bersama Gentaro, pikiran mengenai manusia adalah bagian dari binatang terkadang lenyap sama sekali. Ia berubah menjadi laki-laki biasa. Laki-laki yang (mungkin saja) sedang jatuh cinta, melalui perasaan hangat yang membuncah di dadanya. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Gentaro merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi ia tidak mau terlalu berharap pada seorang pembohong, apalagi dengan bentuk bibir sebagus itu.[]

* * *

 **6:16 PM – September 30, 2018**


End file.
